Confusion 5
by Angusina
Summary: This is the final part of this series. I apologise for taking so long to finish it. I hope I have tied up all the loose ends from the other stories. There will be spanking in this, if you don't like don't read. You won't have to wait long to read the whole story as it is finished but I like to write it down before I type it.
1. Chapter 1

Confusion 5

For all the people who have asked for a conclusion to this story. I am sorry it has taken so long. I do hope I have tied up all the loose ends.

"Will you sit down Jethro?" Dusky said.

"I can't Duck. He should be here by now."

"It takes time to get through customs. Give him time."

Gibbs went back to his desk. Just as he sat down, he heard the elevator ping as it stopped. Tony stepped out. "Tony!" Kate shouted. "You look great." She ran over and hugged him.

"Good to see you too Kate."

He walked towards Gibbs. "Hey Gibbs! Miss me?"

"Like a sore head," he replied, the smile taking the sting out of the remark. "Ready to work?"

"I don't start until tomorrow. McGoo and Kate not working hard enough?" He looked at Gibbs. "Just can't get the staff."

"Been really quiet here," Kate said. "We got lots of work done."

"You wound me Kate," he said putting his hand to his heart.

"Nice suit," Tim said.

"Yes my uncle bought it for me."

"Lucky you. Saville Row?"

"Yes, smart isn't it?" He twirled around.

"You enjoyed your trip?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I've been to Britain before but it was different this time. I got to see the places where my Mum grew up. I must go talk to Ducky and show him some of my photos. See you later."

He went to the elevator. Something was wrong, Gibbs thought.

* * *

Tony arrived in autopsy. Ducky was delighted to see him. Tony showed him his photos. "Has Edinburgh changed much since you knew it?"

"Not really. Did you enjoy your visit?"

"Yes…" Tony hesitated.

"But…

"They are all so confident, they know what they want and they go for it. They are quite ruthless when it comes to business."

"And your great grandfather?"

"It was funny meeting him, he may be old but he's still as sharp as a tack. Everyone in the family still jumps when he says so, even his son who is quite old."

"He's a very powerful man. He's used to people doing as he says."

"He certainly is. I can see why my mother was afraid of upsetting him. If she'd left my father when she was pregnant she couldn't have gone home. He is so religious. No one in that family gets to divorce. Uncle Clive is miserable but he's too frightened to divorce his wife. It's sad because she's miserable too."

"So you understand your mother better now?"

"Yes. I can understand why she didn't contact them although I'm sure my grandparents would have helped her. They really loved her."

"Are you glad to be back?" Ducky asked concerned that Tony would want to stay in Britain.

"Oh yes. How has Gibbs been?"

"Like a bear with a sore head. He really missed you, not that he said anything."

Tony laughed. He knew Gibbs so well. "All he had to do was ask me to come back"

"He was worried you would think he didn't want you to get to know them because he was jealous."

Tony laughed. "If he'd called I would have had an excuse to leave. Not Alicia and Colin, they were lovely but the rest I would have been glad to leave behind. All they wanted to do was please great grandfather. They all want money from his will."

"And what do you want?"

"To stay here, where I have real family."

"Jethro will be pleased."

"I hope so. I'd still like to find out who my biological father was."

"We will all help you," Ducky assured him.

* * *

The doors opened and Gibbs came in. "Still here DiNozzo?"

"Just catching up with Ducky. Want to see my new car?"

"New car?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I bought it with some of my trust fund money. I've always wanted a car like Magnum."

They all followed Tony down to the garage and there was a bright red Ferrari. "Beautiful, isn't she?" Tony said running his hand over the paintwork.

"She is beautiful," Ducky said.

"And fast," Tony said.

"Fast?" Gibbs asked.

"It can go fast but of course I won't be going fast," Tony said very quickly. Ducky smiled.

"Are you going home now?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I'll start dinner."

"I'll ask the team to come as well. Make it a welcome home dinner."

"Yeh!" Abby shouted coming in and throwing herself into Tony's arms. "I'll bring popcorn and a DVD."

"Great Abbs, I've missed movie night."

* * *

That night they all arrived at Gibb's house. They all stopped to admire Tony's car. Tony was standing at the barbecue cooking the steaks. Abby made a salad. Soon they were all sitting at the table eating. Tony kept them all amused with his stories.

"So what is it like being rich?" Tim asked.

"No different than before. It just means that I can buy things I want. Like my car."

"Did your family offer you a job?" Kate asked. There was silence at the table. "They did." she said.

"They asked but I said no."

"You said no?"

"Yes. I enjoyed my holiday with my grandparents but I want to be here. It's home"

Gibbs ruffled his hair, leant down and said softly," I'm glad." Tony smiled.

* * *

Tony was so glad to be home. He stretched out on his bed listening to Gibbs in the kitchen. "Tony," Gibbs shouted. Tony got up and bounded downstairs. Gibbs had breakfast ready on the table.

"I missed this," Tony said around a mouthful of pancake.

"Slowly," Gibbs said. "Then you can get ready."

"It's only 6 Gibbs. I don't need to be in until 8. I was going to go for a run first."

"I need to be in for 7, you'll need to drive yourself."

"I can manage that," Tony said laughing.

"I'll see you at work and don't be late." He started to walk out. "Remember to wash the dishes."

"You need a dishwasher," Tony said.

"I have you."

"Ha ha!"

Tony went out for his run. He loved being home. He showered quickly and got ready for work. He was very tempted to drive his car at speed but he knew there would be consequences if Gibbs found out.

Tony settled back into life with Gibbs. However, without telling any of his friends he started to make enquiries about Michael Grant. There was some information on the net about his disappearance and the death of his parents but that was all. He planned to visit New York to see what he could find out about any of Michael's friends.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part2

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

About 2 weeks later Tony booked a weekend away to New York. He had found some information about some friends of Michael's. He had e mailed them and asked if they remembered his mother. Both of them said they had and he arranged to meet them. Now all he had to do was get away for the weekend.

Tony made his way down to autopsy to speak to Jimmy. Luckily, he was on his own. "I need a favour, Jimmy," Tony said.

"What?"

"I need you to phone me in about 10 minutes. You don't need to say anything, just leave the talking to me. And don't tell anyone."

"But Tony, you know I don't lie well."

"You don't have to; no one is going to know it's you phoning. You can't lie if you don't know."

"That's true."

Tony went back to the office and waited. Sure enough 10 minutes later his phone rang. Tony carefully looked over at Gibbs and knew he was listening. "Charlie," he said. "Great to hear from you." Tony pretended to listen. "New York, this weekend. I'll have to ask my Boss but it should be okay." He looked over at Gibbs and then said," A friend of mine from Uni wants to meet up in New York this weekend. That okay?" Gibbs nodded. "Yes, Charlie that's okay. I'll see you then." He closed his cell phone. "Thanks Boss."

Tony knew that there would be questions when he got home and he wasn't wrong.

"I haven't heard you speak about him before," Gibbs said.

"I haven't heard from him for ages. It'll be great to find out how he is doing"

"Where will you stay?" Gibbs asked

"I've booked a room in a hotel." He handed a piece of paper to Gibbs.

"I've written the address and phone number on here. I'll leave on Friday after work and I'll be back on Sunday."

"Don't drink too much," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs I …"

"I mean it Tony or you do not go."

"What?"

"I know what your reunions are like. I want your word."

"Fine. I promise." Tony smiled as he turned away. He had had to argue with Gibbs, he would expect that. He still couldn't believe how easy this had been.

* * *

On Friday night, Tony drove off to the airport. Gibbs felt his trouble radar ping, Tony was up to something, and he just wasn't sure what. He had already phoned the hotel number and it was the hotel Tony had said.

Tony's flight landed and he hired a car to drive to the hotel. Soon he was parking in the hotel garage and making his way up to his suite. Now he could afford to book a room at the best hotels. He ordered dinner. He made sure to phone Gibbs and tell him he had arrived. Gibbs had again made him promise not to drink too much. After he'd spoken to Gibbs, he phoned the two men and arranged to meet them for lunch.

Tony was quite nervous as he got ready to meet them. He parked outside the restaurant and waited. He watched as they arrived. He had found photos of them on Face book. He let them get settled before he entered.

He went over to the table and introduced himself.

"Marcus Wright," One of them said.

"Alan McRae," the other said.

"How well did you know my mother?" Tony asked.

"We met her many times at the university. She was very clever."

"And very pretty," Alan said. "Michael seemed to be very taken with her."

"What about Anthony DiNozzo Senior?"

"He was out of our league. Mairead met him at one of Michael's parent's parties. They had been involved in some of his business deals."

"Was Michael my mother's boyfriend?"

"Not that I know of," Marcus said. "I know that he took her out a few times but I don't think it was anything serious. He'd have been stupid to get in DiNozzo's way. Everyone knew he was dangerous. I don't mean to insult your father."

"He's not my father," Tony said. "I did think that Michael might have been." They both laughed. "What is it?"

"Even if Michael had wanted to go out with your mother he wouldn't have jeopardised his father's business."

"He disappeared not long after," Tony said.

"Yes he was never found and then about a year later his parents were killed."

"A lot of tragedies for one family," Tony said. Marcus looked thoughtful. "What is it?"

"It may be nothing."

"Tell me."

"A few years ago I was in Charleston and I was sure I saw someone that looked like Michael. But it couldn't have been."

"Was there anyone else who was friendly with Mairead?"

"Yes. She shared a room with Sarah Milligan. I have her address and phone number if you want to contact her."

"Thanks. Enjoy your lunch, it's on me."

* * *

He got up and left. He sat in his car and phoned her number. She agreed to meet him and he drove to her address.

A very pretty woman answered the door. "You look very like Mairead. I was sorry to hear that she had died." She invited him in. She made coffee and they sat down at the table.

"How well did you know her?" Tony asked.

"Very well. She was so excited when we got this apartment and she picked out lots of the décor. She had a good eye for colour. Once she started going out with DiNozzo he made her move out into an apartment he owned."

"What about Michael?"

"I knew Michael well, we'd grown up together."

"Could he be my father?"

"No!" she answered. "Mairead liked him and she went out with him to a few parties."

"Have you any idea who my father might be?"

"One night not long after she had moved out she came back here. She said she'd made a big mistake. She said she couldn't marry DiNozzo. She said she'd met someone else, a cop."

"Did she tell you his name?"

"No. She didn't tell me his full name. She said he'd swept her off her feet and had asked her to marry him. She did say his first name was Tony. She said wasn't it funny that she had two men called Tony who wanted to marry her. She was trying very hard to get away from DiNozzo. She did say Michael was helping her meet Tony. That was the last time I spoke with her. The next week she announced she was getting married to DiNozzo. I'm sorry that's all I know."

"Thank you," he said.

* * *

He drove back to his hotel and went up to his room. He just about jumped out of his skin when he went into his room and saw Gibbs sitting on one of the chairs. "What are you doing here?" Tony stammered.

"Thought I'd like to meet some of your friends.

"Too late Gibbs. Charlie had to leave; one of his kids took ill. I'm just back from the airport."

"The truth Tony."

"It is the truth, Gibbs."

"I can tell it isn't, son."

"I can't help you if you believe that Boss. There's nothing more I can say."

"I'm disappointed Tony." Tony felt as if a knife had cut into his heart but he was determined to do this on his own. Last time he had nearly got Gibbs killed and he couldn't risk that. "I'm sorry you don't trust me. Goodnight Sir."

Gibbs looked as if he had been slapped. Tony knew he hated that word. He went into his bedroom and collapsed into a chair, he put his head into his hands. He wiped the tears that dripped down his cheeks. He really wanted to go back into the other room and tell Gibbs everything.

Instead, he picked up his cell phone and pressed the button for McGee. "McGee, can you trace someone who has been put into Witness Protection?"

"I can try. Why do you need the information?"

"Please don't ask any questions and don't tell Gibbs. This is between you and me."

"I…"

"Please Tim, it's important."

"Okay."

Tony gave him Michael's name and address when he lived in New York. He turned his phone onto silent. He didn't want Gibbs to hear his phone ring. He almost jumped when he saw his phone light up. He quickly put it to his ear. "You were right Tony. He was put into Witness Protection because he had witnessed a murder. Then a year later, his parents joined him. His father had been involved in some dodgy deals and he had given evidence against some of his clients. They then placed them with their son."

"Is there a current address?"

"Jacksonville, Florida. He goes by the name Harry Clark."

"Thanks McGee. I owe you."

"If Gibbs finds out you'll owe me a lot more than one favour. Good luck."

Tony crept out of the hotel and drove off. He was so glad his bedroom had a door leading to the corridor. He got into his car and drove to the airport. He couldn't go back with Gibbs now. This was too important.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry this took so long, work has been hectic. I made a mistake in one of the other chapters, I put Kate in it, it should have been Ziva.

* * *

Tony found a lovely hotel in Jacksonville. He booked in and went to his room. He was very tired and fell asleep. It was his cell phone ringing that woke him up. He checked his phone, 10 missed calls from Gibbs. He got up, washed and dressed. Now to take the bull by the horns. He phoned Gibbs. "Where the hell are you?" Gibbs shouted.

"Stop worrying Gibbs. I can look after myself."

"I want to know where you are right now."

"I can't tell you," Tony said.

"You mean you won't."

"Okay I won't," he said closing his phone and cutting off the call. He was glad he wasn't near Gibbs as he did it. The only thing was he knew at some point he would have to face Gibbs, he just hoped that Gibbs would have calmed down by then, well he could hope. He switched off his phone because he knew Gibbs would have it traced.

He went down to the foyer of the hotel and used the phone there. "What did you just do?" McGee said as he answered the phone. "Gibbs just threw his phone across the room. He went out of here saying he was going to teach you what consequences were."

"I need to do what I'm doing. I need you to do one more thing for me, ask for 2 more vacation days for me."

"Okay I've found the address, it's Ayrshire Street, in Oceanway. Take care Tony. I'll…" Tony heard a slap and then "OW!"

Tony slammed the phone down, he had to find Michael, he knew McGee wouldn't be able to hold out against Gibbs for long. He made his way down to reception and asked for directions to Harry Parker's house.

Tony got into his hire car and drove to the address. He watched as a man came out. He followed him to a lawyer's office, the sign outside said Parker & son. Tony parked and went in. "Can I see Mr Harry Parker?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No. But it's important that I see him. My name is Tony Gibbs."

She phoned through and then said," Mr Parker will see you."

"Mr Gibbs sit down." Tony could see that the man was definitely Michael Grant. "How can I help you?"

"I am trying to find out some information about my mother. I believe you knew her when you lived in New York."

"You must be mistaken," he said nervously. "I have never lived in New York."

"I know you did. When you were Michael Grant." The man went white.

"How do you?" he stuttered.

"Don't worry, I am not here to hurt you, I really do just want information about my mother. If it makes you any happier I am an agent with NCIS." He brought out his identification card.

"DiNozzo? You said your name was Gibbs." Tony could see he was terrified.

"Calm down or your secretary will think I'm hurting you. My mother's husband was DiNozzo. She was Mairead MacLeod."

"Mairead? Yes I knew her. I haven't had anything to do with anyone from New York since I left. How is she?"

"Dead," Tony said in a flat voice.

"I'm sorry. But I don't understand, what do you mean your mother was married to DiNozzo? I thought she was going to try and get away from him."

"She married him because she was pregnant with me. Was Tony my father?"

"Oh God!"

"What is it?"

"The reason I'm in Witness protection is because I saw Tony being killed. They put me in Georgia first and then moved me again and again. Once it was because I saw someone who used to know me."

"Your parents are here as well?"

"Yes, after I disappeared Mom and Dad got threats as well."

"Your father was not squeaky clean though, was he?"

"No, he handed over accounts and documents to help the FBI. They decided that we should all be placed together."

"Did they get the man that shot Tony?"

"Yes, he worked for DiNozzo but he wouldn't say that DiNozzo had paid him. Too frightened for his family."

"Did Tony have any relatives?"

"Yes his family were cops. Had been for generations. He had a sister called Rose Riordin."

"What about his parents?"

"I think his father was killed when he was young. I remember his Mum's name because it was unusual, Aiofe."

"Tony stood up. "Thank you."

He barely made it to the front door when he was surrounded by a group of armed men. "On your knees," one man shouted, "Hands behind your head."

Tony quickly knelt. "If you look in my pocket you'll find my ID. I'm an agent with NCIS."

"What has this got to do with them?"

"Nothing," Tony admitted. "This was personal."

Tony was cuffed and put in a car. The man looking at his ID said," DiNozzo?"

"That was my mother's married name but I'm not a DiNozzo. Call my boss at NCIS, he'll tell you."

The man walked away and used his phone. The only thing Tony heard was, "Okay." Then he turned and said," Right everyone get everything packed up," he turned to speak to Harry," we'll have to move you again." Then he turned back to Tony. "You see the trouble you've caused. Was it worth it?"

"To me yes."

"I'm sorry about your mother," Harry said, "DiNozzo is a ba****d.."

"Was," Tony said. "He's dead."

"I hope you find what you are looking for. I really did like your mother."

"I'm sorry you're having to move again."

"Don't be. I was getting a bit tired of this town."

The Marshall turned to the police officer and said," Lock him up until Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS comes to collect him. Should be some time tomorrow."

"Way he drives it'll probably be sometime tonight," Tony said. Gibbs was going to be so pissed.

Tony was put into a cell. He put his head down into his hands. He was in so much trouble. He lay back sure that after Gibbs got his hands on him he wouldn't want to sit down. He went over all the information he knew. He had to find Rose Riordin.

* * *

Tony woke with a start. The door was flung open. Gibbs stood in the door. "Yes that is my agent. Can I take him?"

"Yes. I was told the Marshall's office would be in touch with you."

"Thanks officer, let's go son."

Tony got up. He moved past Gibbs as fast as he could but Gibbs was just as fast. He delivered a hard swat to Tony's backside. Tony yelped. He saw the officer's eyes go wide. "Tony is my son as well as my agent." The officer nodded feeling very sorry for the young agent. This was one pissed father.

Gibbs followed Tony out to the car. "Get in." Tony sat as quickly as he could. "We'll go back to your hotel." Tony sat in silence as Gibbs drove. When they arrived at the hotel Gibbs said," I'll park the car, you go up to your room."

Tony took off. He was dreading this, he could feel his hands begin to shake and he stuck them into his pocket. The main door opened and Gibbs walked in. "Of all the stupid things to do, what were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to know."

"Then why not ask me for help?"

"The last time I nearly got you killed." Gibbs took a step towards him and Tony slumped down.

"What's wrong Tony?"

"I know you're going to punish me," Gibbs saw Tony's hands shake.

"Tony, I am not going to beat you." He bent down in front of him. "Tony son." Tony was so wound up he started to cry. Gibbs pulled him into his arms. "I promised you I would never do what he did and I meant it."

"I made such a mess of everything. I'm sorry. I needed to know Gibbs. And now I'll lose my job and I won't be able to work with any of you again."

"You'll still be working with us," Gibbs said ruffling his unruly hair. "Marshal

Jones is an old friend, he won't say anything. They were going to be moving him soon, you just made them do it a bit quicker. That was lucky for you."

Tony looked at him, "Can you forgive me?"

"Anything son, you know that. But you broke many of our rules." Tony nodded. "I will punish you for that. You ready?"

"Not really," Tony said smiling at Gibbs. "You know you could let me off on extenuating circumstances." Gibbs just gave him a look. "It was worth a try Dad." Gibbs smiled as he heard him say Dad. He liked the sound of that word.

Gibbs got up and sat on the end of the bed. "Over my knee," he said. Tony hesitated.

"But that's for kids," Tony protested. Gibbs looked at him. One of these days Tony would just do as he was told.

"Now son."

He lowered himself over Gibbs' knee. Gibbs' arm wrapped round him to hold him in place. Gibbs drew back his arm and delivered a hard swat, quickly followed by nine more. Tony tried very hard to stay quiet but he couldn't stop the tears. He felt so guilty. Then something much harder hit his backside. He let out a yell and looked back. Gibbs had a wooden paddle in his hand. "No please," he said.

"Five more," he said firmly. Tony cried out each time the paddle hit. Then he felt a hand run through his hair.

"I'mm y," Tony said his voice breaking up.

"So am I," Gibbs said. I don't want to have to punish you like this again."

"Neither do I," Tony said emphatically slipping back onto his heels and hissing as his sore backside hit them. He quickly stood up. Gibbs took him into his arms.

"Go wash your face," Gibbs said.

Tony went into the bathroom. He washed his face. He was tempted to put cold water on his backside but he knew if he did Gibbs would be annoyed. He went back out and lay down on the bed on his stomach. Gibbs came and sat beside him.

"Where did you get that thing?" Tony asked.

"My Dad. He said if it was good enough for me it was good enough for you."

"He used it on you?"

"Yep. He actually had me make it."

"You should have burned it," Tony said.

"He'd just have made me make a new one, probably bigger. I was no fool."

* * *

Gibbs turned the light off and soon Tony was asleep, his hand grabbing hold of Gibbs' jacket. He took out his cell phone and phoned his Dad. "I've got him, he's asleep now." He listened to his Dad and then said," I did Dad. He'd better not do anything that stupid again."

Gibbs set his phone down and then shut his eyes. He woke to Tony stretching. "Sleep well?"

"Yes," Tony answered sheepishly.

"What?" asked Gibbs knowing something was bothering Tony.

"Will you really help me?"

"All you had to do was ask. Now what did you find out?"

Tony told him everything.

"That name sounds familiar," Gibbs said.

"I've to look for his sister Rose. The only way I can find out for definite if he was my father is a DNA comparison."

"I'll phone McGee while you get washed."

Tony came out of the bathroom to a lovely smell. Gibbs had ordered dinner for them. Tony almost inhaled his he was so hungry. "Slow down Tony."

The phone rang and Gibbs answered it. "Good work," he said shutting the cell phone. "McGee found Rose, she's a nun at St Clare's convent in New York."

"We have to go there," Tony said wiping at his mouth and beginning to stand up.

"In the morning" Gibbs said.

"But I…" Gibbs gave him a disapproving look.

"Do I need to repeat our lesson from earlier?"

"No!" Tony answered quickly. "I'll finish the meal and we'll go in the morning." Tony finished his meal and then lay down on his stomach on the bed. He turned the TV on and flicked through the channels until he found something he wanted to watch.

Gibbs rang his father and updated him on what he knew. When he mentioned Tony Riordin, Jackson said. "Of course you know his name, he's a distant cousin"

"What?"

"My grandfather Jack had an older brother, Tony, he was adopted. Well Tony went to New York to be a cop. He had a daughter Antonia. His wife Jean died having her and my grandfather's father, Jethro, went to New York to help Tony look after her. Remember she was in the photo I showed you?"

"Yes."

"Tony's daughter, Antonia, married Peter Riordin in New York. He was a cop too. The Tony who was killed was their grandson. I remember reading about it in the paper. I probably mentioned it to you."

"Thanks Dad. We're heading to New York in the morning to see if Rose will let us do a DNA test."

"I'm sure she will."

"I'll let you know how we get on."

Gibbs made Tony go to bed early. Although Tony had slept earlier Gibbs was sure he could do with more sleep. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was sure he hadn't been sleeping properly. Gibbs lay on the sofa.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

Tony fell into a very deep sleep. "Tony," a voice said shaking his shoulder.

"Tired," he mumbled.

"Time to get up, you've got chores to do." Tony groaned. He was back in his room at the farm. "Tony, Dad's gonna be mad at you if you don't get up," a young voice said. He opened his eyes and looked into a pair of brown eyes. Jack. He looked to be about 6 now. Tony got up. He looked in the mirror. He was about 16 now. He was also much taller than he had been the last time he was here. He washed and dressed.

He went out and fed the animals. Jack helped him as much as he could. He looked over at the hen coup and there was Brigid collecting the eggs. Then a voice shouted. "Tony, Jack, Brigid breakfast."

Soon they were all sitting around the table. Rose looked very tired. She picked at her food. Tony quickly ate and then helped clear the table. "Get your books boys," Gibbs told them. "And be good at school."

"I could stay and help," Tony said.

"No," Gibbs said. "School."

Tony knew that tone and did not argue further. He got on his horse and pulled Jack up behind him. They both shouted," Goodbye."

When they arrived in town Tony let Jack down. "You go into school Jack I'll be there soon."

"But Tony you'll be late and Mr Graham gets angry."

"Don't worry. I'm not afraid of Graham. Go on."

Tony watched Jack go into school and then he headed for Doctor Mallard's office. There was another name on the door, Dr J Palmer. Tony knocked at the door but no one answered. He walked around the side of the house. Ducky was sitting on a chair in his garden. "Shouldn't you be at school?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead," Ducky said.

"What's wrong with Rose?"

"My dear boy," he said stalling for time. He had warned Jethro that Tony would notice," You know I can't tell you anything about a patient."

"So she is ill?"

"I didn't say that. You need to speak to your father."

"I will. It's serious, isn't it?"

"Tony I…"

"I know, I'd better go to school." He ran to his horse and made his way to the school. Ducky got up and got his buggy ready. He drove off towards Gibbs' farm.

* * *

Tony put his horse into the lean to at the side of the school and then went into the school. "Nice of you to join us," Mr Graham said. Tony knew he shouldn't say anything but he couldn't help himself.

"Thank you Mr Graham. As usual I am delighted to be here."

Tony saw the anger in Graham's face. "Come here." He pointed to a place in front of his desk and lifted the cane. The children who had laughed at Tony's remark now gasped. Hand out." Tony raised his arm and Graham grabbed it holding it straight as he delivered 3 strokes. Other hand," he said releasing Tony's arm and grabbing the other delivering 3 strokes to that hand. "Now sit."

Tony started to walk towards his seat at the back, "No, at the front. If you want to behave like a 5 year old you can sit with them." Tony sat at the front. The morning went very slowly.

* * *

Meanwhile Ducky was approaching the farm. He was not looking forward to this. Rose came out and greeted him. He could see that she was in even more pain than when he last saw her.

"Tony knows something is wrong. He came to my office this morning. You and Jethro need to talk to him."

Gibbs came out hearing Ducky's comment. "How do we tell him?"

"You need to tell him. He is worried. He needs to know the truth." Ducky looked at Rose. "I have some stronger medicine you can take. The only problem is it will make you more tired. I wish I could do more." Jethro could see how upset Ducky was getting.

Rose took his hand. "You have been so good to me." She started to cough. She put her handkerchief to her mouth. Jethro saw the blood. "I need to keep away from the children," she said.

"No Rose. You already hardly see them."

"I have to. I couldn't bear to pass this to them."

"You've been keeping away from them?"

"Yes. I don't hug or kiss them. All my clothes are washed separately."

"I'll keep to my room. You sleep with Tony."

"Very well. I'll put Jack in with Brigid and I'll use his bed." He looked at Ducky. "We'll tell Tony tonight.

Tony wriggled on the small benches. It was very uncomfortable. He was glad to get out at lunchtime. He saw Ducky coming back. He called over to Jack. "I've got to go home Jack. I'll come back at home time. Tell Graham I felt ill." He got his horse and rode home as fast as he could.

* * *

Brigid was playing outside when he rode up. "Tony!" she squealed. She ran over to him.

Gibbs came out of the house. "What are you doing home from school?"

"I want to know what's wrong Dad."

"Brigid, go inside and sit at the table. Don't disturb your Mama she's sleeping."

"Yes Papa. Are you going to spank Tony?"

Gibbs cupped her cheek smiling. "No darling, I'm not. Now do as I ask."

"I'm glad," she said as she danced inside.

"Come with me Tony," he said. Tony followed him. Although Gibbs had said he wouldn't spank him he was still worried. Gibbs did not like disobedience. "It's alright Tony, come sit beside me." He tapped the hay bale he was sitting on.

"What is wrong?"

"Rose is ill."

"I know that Dad. How ill is she? Is there medicine we can get?"

Gibbs shook his head. "She has consumption."

"NO!" Tony shouted. This wasn't what he'd expected. This shouldn't happen. Tony could feel the tears drip down his cheeks. Gibbs pulled him into his arms. "It can't be Dad."

"Dr Mallard has been looking after her. She is getting weaker. She hasn't got long to live." Gibbs held Tony even tighter. He started to cry as well. It was the first time he had admitted to himself that Rose was going to die. They held onto each other until Brigid shouted. "Mama wants you Papa."

Gibbs stood up, he went over and washed his face in the water trough. He went into the house. He patted Brigid's head as he passed.

Tony got up. He couldn't believe it. He felt as if his world was falling apart. Why was it every time he was happy something bad happened? He washed his face and went into the house. Gibbs was still in his room. "Brigid, do you want to go pick some flowers for your Mama?"

"Yes Tony," she said skipping out.

Gibbs came through. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Not yet. I'm going to move into your room from now on. I'll move Jack in with Brigid."

"Is there nothing …?"

"No son. Ducky has tried everything. All we can do now is look after her and the children. We need to keep it as normal as we can."

"I'll give up school," Tony said.

"No you won't," Gibbs said. "I said normal."

"How can it be normal? You need help."

"I know. Ducky said he could get someone to come in to help. Will you sit with Rose?"

"I need to get Jack."

"I'll get him. I need to tell Mr Graham you were ill. Don't want you to get punished."

"Thanks Dad." Jethro ruffled his hair.

"No. Thank you Tony." Gibbs left.

Tony was just about to go into Rose's room when Brigid came in with a bunch of flowers. "Put them in a vase," she told Tony. "Mama can look at them from her bed if you put them on the dresser."

Tony put them in a vase and sat them on the dresser. Brigid made to climb on the bed. "No Brigid, sit with Tony. Mama needs to sleep. Brigid looked hurt, she loved cuddling her Mama.

"Your Mama has a cold, "Tony said. "Sit her and I'll read you a book." Brigid soon fell asleep.

"Put her in her bed and come back," Rose said. "I need to talk to you."

Tony laid Brigid in her bed and then came back. "I want you to promise me something."

"Of course I will R… Mum." He saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Promise me you'll look after Jethro. He'll need you. And tell Jack and Brigid about me."

"We could have a photograph taken," Tony suggested. "Then they could look at your photograph."

"That's a great idea Tony. I'll tell Jethro. The photographer can come out here."

"How can you be so brave?" Tony asked softly. "I'd be screaming and shouting."

"What good would that do? I know I haven't got long now and I just want to enjoy the time I have left." She started coughing. Tony handed her some water. "Will you send a letter for me?"

"Of course."

"It's for my sister Mariana in New York. I'd like her to come here to look after you all. I'm also going to write a letter for Brigid and one for Jack, for when they're older. I'll write one for Jethro."

"Mariana?"

"Yes. She has never married and I'm sure she'd be glad to leave her present employer. I'll write that first."

"Does she know?"

"Yes I wrote her a few months ago. Get me a pen and paper please."

Tony got it. "You look exhausted."

"I'll take a nap now, I'll write them later." Tony set the pen and ink on the table beside her bed. Rose fell asleep. Tony started to cry.

He heard the wagon coming down the road and he got up. He quickly wiped his face. He couldn't let the children see him like this.

Tony washed his face and ran through to the kitchen. He pulled out potatoes. Gibbs, Jack and Brigid walked in. "Help me with these Jack," he said.

"Is Rose asleep?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes."

"I'll just put Brigid down for a nap," he said.

"No Daddy I not tired," she said yawning.

"I'll read you a story," Gibbs said.

"Okay."

Gibbs came back a short time later. "She fought it as much as she could," he said. "She is stubborn."

"Wonder where she gets that from?" Tony asked. Jack laughed.

"I wonder where my sons get their cheek from?" he answered.

"Daddy told me Mama is sick," he said to Tony. "And we all have to help each other."

"You're helping me make dinner," Tony said, "But you better get your homework done."

"You've got lots. Mr Graham made Daddy take lots of things for you to do."

"That was kind of him," Tony said sarcastically. "Ow!" he said as Gibbs cuffed the back of his head.

Dinner was very quiet. Tony helped Jack with his homework and then he helped put Jack and Brigid to bed. Jack complained about having to sleep in the same room as his sister. "Jack, Dad already told you that Mama isn't well, he's going to sleep with me. I have to put up with his snoring unless you want to swap."

"No, it's alright Tony."

Tony barely slept that night. He got up early and had all of his chores done before anyone else was up. Gibbs had breakfast ready when he came in. "I'll take you into school today Jack. Tony is going to stay off for the rest of the week."

"I could be ill as well," Jack said.

"No!"

"He'll be back on Monday, and he has all that work from Mr Graham to do."

When Jethro left he helped Brigid feed the chickens and collect the eggs. He gave her a slate and some chalks to draw on while he went to see Rose. She was sitting up in bed, her cheeks were very red. "Dr Mallard's medicine makes me feel better," she said. "I'm going to write the letters now." She looked through and saw Brigid sitting at the table. She sighed. "You will look after her won't you?"

"Of course I will Mum. Always."

She smiled at him. "You are so like your father. Take Brigid for a walk. She could do with some fresh air." Tony knew what she meant. She was worried they would catch this from her

"Let's go for a walk Bridie," he said.

She laughed. "I like when you call me that." She skipped ahead of him. "Can we go to the pond?"

"Of course." They walked on until they came to the large pond. Brigid loved it there. "Don't you dare fall in. Dad will have my hide if you do."

Brigid laughed. "I'm going to build a house here when I get older."

"For you and your husband?"

"Yuk! No! For you and papa and Jack and Mama.

"I might be married by then and so might Jack."

"Then I'll stay here with Mama and Papa."

"You'll change your mind. You'll get married too."

"I'm hungry," she said.

"We'd better go back then. Dad will be back."

"Why do you call him Dad? Is it cause you're dopted?"

"It's adopted," he said laughing. "I always called him Dad. Your Mama used Papa."

They walked back to the house, Tony carrying Brigid on his shoulders. Gibbs was back. "You'd best make a start on your school work, I don't want you falling behind. Rose and I both want you to graduate."

"Rose has told me about wanting her sister to come, she gave me the letter to send. She also said she wants us all to have our photograph taken. When I go in for Jack I'll ask him to come out on Saturday. She wants a family picture."

"She told me."

"Brigid, eat your food and then you can come with me to town to get you a new dress for the photograph. If you're really good you can get some sweets for you and your brothers." She ate quickly.

Tony went through to Rose when they left. She hadn't eaten anything. "You've got to eat," he said.

"You sound just like your father. Could you put these letters in the Bible? I want you and Jethro to read them after I'm gone. Don't look so worried. I've made my peace and I'm ready to go. The only thing I'm going to miss is watching you all grow up, but I know you'll look after your brother and sister. Take good care of Jethro, he's going to need you. You'd best finish your school work," she said looking through at his books on the table.

"I'll finish it later, I've got time to read to you." Soon she was fast asleep again but he couldn't bring himself to do any work.

He started preparing dinner again. It was all ready to put on the stove when he heard the wagon draw up. Jack and Brigid jumped down and ran inside. The first thing Jethro did was check Tony's work. "I thought I told you to do some work when I was gone."

"I was reading to Rose and then I thought I'd prepare dinner."

"Tony this is not up for debate, you will do your school work now." Tony glared at him. He wanted to shout at him asking why he had to bother but he knew Jack and Brigid would hear.

"That look could get you a trip to the barn."

"I'm 16," Tony protested.

"I mean it."

"Fine."

Brigid and Jack were playing outside as Tony tried to do some school work. Gibbs put the dinner on to cook.

After they'd finished eating Gibbs took some soup through to Rose. They all heard her coughing. "Mama's not well, is she?" Jack asked.

"No," answered Tony. "She's got a bad cough. We'll need to help her as much as we can because Dad is going to look after her."

A tear trickled down Brigid's cheek. "It'll be alright Brigid," Jack told her. "Papa says a photographer is coming on Saturday to take all our pictures. You'll get to wear your new dress."

"I got ribbons as well," she told Tony.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful," Tony said. "Jack have you finished your homework?

"I will once I've washed the dishes."

"Go get it just now, I'll wash the dishes."

"That's not fair, you're not doing your work."

"When I've finished I'll sit beside you and do mine. Okay?" Jack nodded.

"I want to go to school," Brigid said. "I know all my letters."

"You'll be going when you're five," Jack said.

"Jack, homework."

"Yes Daddy," he answered sarcastically. "Ow!" he said as Gibbs hand smacked his bottom.

"Don't be cheeky to your brother."

"Sorry."

"Time for bed Brigid," Gibbs said picking her up. "Let's get your nightdress on and into bed."

"Can I kiss Mama?"

"No darling. Mama's sleeping."

Tony washed and dried the dishes watching what Jack was writing. Then he sat beside him and continued his work. Tony finished one of his pieces of work and Gibbs checked it. "Well done son."

Jack looked at it," I'll never be able to do that," he said.

"Yes you will," Tony said.

"Bed Jack," Gibbs said.

"Will you read me a story?"

"Yes off you go."

* * *

On Saturday morning they were all up early to get ready for the photograph. Gibbs had insisted that they all have a bath the night before so that Rose could have one on Saturday morning.

Tony took Brigid and Jack for a walk with strict instructions that they were not to get mucky. When he brought them back Rose was dressed in her best dress.

"I'll do your hair for you Brigid, you get your hairbrush."

Not long after the photographer arrived. He put them into poses and they had to sit for a long time without moving.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry this taking so long but work is hectic.

* * *

Tony woke up with a start. "Time to go son," Gibbs said.

Tony shook his head. "I've got chores to do." He heard Gibbs laugh.

"Wake up, Tony."

"Sorry," Tony said. "A dream."

"I've ordered an early breakfast, I've tracked down Rose."

"Already?"

"My Dad told me something interesting last night. Tony Riordin is distantly related to me. It seems that Dad's grandfather, Jack had an adopted brother called Tony. He had a daughter called Antonia. She was Tony Riordin's grandmother."

"This is getting creepy Boss."

"Let's go find Rose and get that DNA test done."

After they had eaten their food they set off for New York. Tony barely said anything which was very unlike Tony. Gibbs kept glancing at him. "I'm fine Gibbs," he said. "I'm not going to disappear. You usually complain if I talk the whole time."

"I don't like when you're too quiet, it usually means you're overthinking a problem."

"If you put some music on I can listen to that." Tony knew Gibbs didn't like having the radio on in the car.

"Alright as long as you don't keep switching the stations."

"Agreed."

Not long after Gibbs looked over and Tony had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

"Tony, it's time to get up," a hand shook his shoulder. Tony groaned. He opened his eyes. He was back on the farm. Gibbs stood at the end of his bed. "I've set your suit out, your bath is ready."

'Suit!' Tony thought. Then it hit him, Rose had died and he was back for the funeral. He got up, washed and dressed. He heard Gibbs waking Jack and Brigid. Tony made breakfast as they washed and got dressed. Brigid was in the dress she'd had her photograph taken in. "Mama wanted me to wear this, didn't she Papa?" She asked a tear trickling down her cheek. "She said I wasn't to wear black."

"She did darling," Tony said wiping the tear from her cheek. "I'm wearing my blue shirt she made for me."

"I've got my white shirt on," Jack said.

"I'll do your hair," Tony said. He plaited her hair and tied it with a ribbon. "Mama would be so proud of you."

"I want my Mama," she said throwing herself into Tony's arms. "I want her back."

"I know you do," Tony said a tear dripping down his face. He held his other arm open and Jack ran to him. "She loved us all very much." Tony felt Gibbs' hand on his shoulder.

There was a knock at the door and Ducky came in. "The minister is here," he said.

"We'll carry her up the hill," Gibbs said. "Will you take Brigid and Jack?"

"Of course."

Gibbs, Tony, Fornell and Tom Morrow carried the coffin out and up the hill. It was so light they carried it easily. The minister and many friends stood round. Fornell and Gibbs had dug the grave early that morning before the children woke. Rose had wanted to be buried beneath the tree at the top of the hill. Rose's sister was waiting with the minister. The children ran to her. She looked very like Rose and was just as kind. The children loved her already.

After the ceremony she took Jack and Brigid down to the house whilst Tony, Ducky and Gibbs filled the grave. "She loved it here," Gibbs said. "Made me promise to bury her here and let the wild flowers grow over her. "What am I going to do without her?" he said to Ducky.

"Carry on as best you can. You've got three children to look after. She'd have wanted you to bring them up properly. Don't let her down."

He stood up and they walked down to the house. Mariana had prepared food earlier and was handing out cups of coffee. Gibbs lifted Brigid onto his knee. "Mama left a letter for you. It's in the bible."

"There's one for Jack and Brigid when they're older," Tony said softly to Gibbs.

Gibbs found them. He picked up his one and saw there was one for Tony as well. He handed Tony his letter. They both read them in silence and then put them in their pockets. "I'm going for a walk," Gibbs said getting up. Tony got up to follow but Ducky put his hand out and stopped him.

"Let him go on his own."

"Would you take Brigid and Jack for a walk to the pond?" Mariana asked. "They could do with some fresh air."

"Yes Ma'am," Tony said.

"Tony, it's Aunt Mariana. You were as much Rose's son as Jack."

"Yes Aunt," he said a small smile on his face.

"I'm going to pick some flowers for Mama and Papa," Brigid said.

"Good girl," Tony said. The children ran to the pond. Brigid picked lots of flowers.

By the time they came back everyone else had gone home. Mariana had dinner ready. "Is Papa home?" Jack asked.

"Not yet," she said. "Brigid we'll put your flowers in a vase and take some up to your Mama in the morning.

"Are you staying Aunt Mariana?" Brigid asked.

"Yes. Your Mama wanted me to look after you and your Papa and your brothers."

"Do we have to go to school tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"No," Gibbs said from the door. "Not tomorrow."

"We picked flowers," Brigid said picking up the vase. "Aunt Mariana says we can take some for Mama."

"They look lovely," he said ruffling her hair.

"I've made coffee, if you'd like a cup."

"Thanks Mariana. Are you sure you want to stay?"

"Yes. I promised Rose. I'll stay as long as they need me."

"Tony could you see to the animals."

"Sure Dad." He looked at Jack and Brigid. "Come on squirts. Best get changed first or we'll mess up our good clothes."

That night Gibbs slept in Tony's room. Tony kept looking at him. "I'm fine Tony," he said. "Go to sleep." Gibbs got into bed. He turned round and faced Tony. He pulled Tony into his arms.

"I miss her, "Tony sobbed. Gibbs held him as he let out all the tears he'd been holding in all day.

"So do I son but she gave me instructions in her letter and I am not going to let her down. We'll get through this together." Tony fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Tony we're in New York," Gibbs' voice said.

Tony stretched. "Can we eat?"

"I'll pull over soon. I know a place that makes great sandwiches."

Soon Tony was eating a large sandwich. "This is good," he said.

"Chew first," Gibbs said smiling.

Tony glared as the waitress smiled. "Dad!" he almost whined. It didn't take him long to finish. "That was the best sandwich. How do you know about this place?"

"I visited a friend here a few years ago, she brought me here."

"She?" Tony perked up immediately.

"I am saying no more."

"You do know I wouldn't mind a step-mother."

"Tony!"

"I'm just saying."

"Then don't. I think I've got enough to keep me busy."

"But you might want a ….Ow!" he said as Gibbs slapped his head.

"I said no more discussion about it."

"You didn't have to slap me. And you didn't let me finish. I was going to say girlfriend."

"When I want advice about my love life I'll ask someone else."

Tony made his way out. "Your son is a live wire," the waitress said.

"That he is and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Soon Gibbs was parking across the road from the convent. "I phoned ahead when you were sleeping. Sister Mary Ruth is her name now." Tony knocked at the door.

* * *

"I made an appointment with the Mother Superior," Gibbs said to the nun who answered the door. "My name is Gibbs."

"Come in, I'll show you to her office." They walked along the long corridor. She knocked at the door. They were lead into a large room. A woman got up to greet them.

"Can I offer you some coffee or tea?"

"No thanks," they both said.

"What do you want to know about Mary Ruth?"

"I'd like to talk to her. I think she may be my aunt."

"You don't know?"

"It's complicated. I've only just found out who my real father could be but I need to compare my DNA with hers to be sure."

"She knows nothing about you?"

"No."

"I'll ask Sister Francis to bring her here."

Tony kept rubbing his hands together and when there was a knock at the door he nearly jumped to his feet. A woman walked in, "You wanted to see me Mother?"

"Sit down Sister Mary Ruth. This young man has something to ask you."

She turned towards Tony, "You look familiar, do I know you?"

"It's… I…" Tony stuttered.

"Let me explain," Gibbs said. "Tony has just found out that your brother could be his father."

"What? That can't be."

"My mother was Mairead MacLeod." He saw her face darken. "She knew your brother."

"She got him killed," she almost shouted.

"No. Anthony DiNozzo got him killed. My mother loved him."

"I have hated DiNozzo since the day Tony was killed," she looked at the Mother Superior," Sorry Mother but I have. He was my little brother."

"I'm sorry."

"What do you want?"

"I want to test your DNA against mine."

"Go ahead." Gibbs took a swab kit from his pocket and swabbed her mouth.

"Thanks," Tony said.

"Tony would have wanted to know if you were his. I want to know. You look so like him." She stared at Tony.

"Your name is Rose," Tony said.

"Yes I was named for my grandmother and great-great grandmother."

"You're descended from Tony Gibbs, he was Jethro's adopted son."

"Yes but my grandmother was Rose Malone, she was Jethro Gibbs granddaughter. My grandmother thought it was very romantic."

"So we're doubly related," Tony said. "My mother was a granddaughter of Connie Malone, Rose's sister."

"Oh my," she said sinking into the chair again. "I have some photos in my room if you want to see them."

"I'd love to." She left to get them.

"That's the happiest I've ever seen her," the Mother Superior said.

She came back and set the album on the table. She showed photos of her brother Tony and her father John. She also had some very old photos of Antonia. Then she gave Tony a very old photo containing 2 men. "This is my great grandfather Tony Gibbs and his father Jethro, you two look so like them. It was taken in New York when Jethro came to stay with Tony and Antonia. Mariana, Rose's sister, came as well, she said 2 men would be useless at running the house and bringing up a child. Tony's wife Jeannie died in childbirth." She picked up another photo. "I don't remember this one but I recognise Tony, Jethro and Rose. She doesn't look well in it."

Tony knew which photo it was, the one they'd had taken so that Jack and Brigid would remember their mother. "Can I copy them?"

"Of course." He took 2 photos and saved them on his phone. "I thought Jackson would like them," he said to Gibbs.

"Can I come see you again?" Tony asked.

"I'd like that," she said. "It's taken me all this time to finally forgive your mother but how can I hate the woman who gave me you." She kissed his cheek.

* * *

"I'm glad we found her," Tony said to Gibbs.

"We still need Ducky to run the test to confirm it."

"I know. Can we get the sample to him today?"

"Yes let's go."

"How long does a DNA test take?"

"You'll need to ask Ducky."

Tony took his phone out and dialled Ducky's number. "How long?" He listened. "Okay. We'll see you soon."

"How long Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Three days." Gibbs sighed. He knew they were going to be 3 long days.

TBC(1 last chapter to come)


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Thank you to everyone who has followed this story from the very beginning. I do appreciate all the reviews. This is the very end of this unless anyone can find any loose ends I missed. If anyone has any ideas about a story please let me know. I write White Collar, NCIS, Stargate SG-1 and The Magnificent Seven.

Tony was driving Gibbs and Ducky mad. He was desperate to know for certain if Rose was his aunt. Ducky had told him several times that the results would take at least 3 days. Gibbs watched as Tony got out his seat yet again. "Sit!" he bellowed across the room. "Write up your report."

"But… " he said getting up again, "I was going to Abby. I need to see her, I have a question for her about a case."

"It better be," Gibbs said, "or I …" Gibbs didn't finish the sentence. "Go!"

Tony took off. He didn't have a question for Abby at all, he just needed to get away from Gibbs. He was being so grouchy. Abby was standing at her computer dancing to her latest favourite music.

"ABBY!" he shouted.

"Come in," she said turning off her music.

"Dad is getting mad at me," he said. He felt comfortable calling Gibbs Dad in front of Abby.

"Could it be because you can't sit still?" she asked laughing.

"Maybe. But Abby this so important."

"I know. I still don't understand why you wouldn't let me do the test."

"I want to be the first to know. I know it sounds daft but I want to be the first here who knows and Ducky said his friend could do it, he said he owed him a favour."

"I've finished copying those photos for you." She brought them up on the screen. "I've made copies for Jackson as well. The boy in that picture looks so like you. It's just so weird you being related to Gibbs."

"I'll tell you something even weirder," and he proceeded to tell her about his strange dreams.

"You lived his life?"

"Sort of. It's hard to explain. It's as if it was me living a past life. Do you think that's possible?"

"Don't see why not. You've made Gibbs so happy in both times even if you're driving him nuts in this time."

"I thought you came here to ask questions about a case?" a voice asked from behind him.

"We were.." Abby said.

"It's okay Abby. I just wanted to talk to someone."

"Alright. Ducky just phoned, his friend sent him the results."

Tony was off like a shot. He almost knocked Ducky over as he ran into Autopsy. Ducky handed him a letter. A messenger just delivered this."

Tony took it. "I'm going for a walk. Tell Dad I'll be back soon."

"Tony…"

"I'm fine Ducky. I just need to do this on my own."

Tony made his way out to the park and sat down on a bench. Children were playing all around. This shouldn't matter so much. After all he had a family here. All he had to do was tell Gibbs he wanted to go through with the adoption and he would start the procedure. He looked down at the envelope.

"Open it son," Gibbs said coming to stand beside the bench. "It won't change anything between us, you will always be my son."

"Thanks Dad." He ripped the envelope open. He read the contents.

"Well?"

"Tony was my father." Gibbs pulled him up and wrapped his arms around him. Tony had no idea why he burst into tears.

"Let's go home," he led Tony to his car and drove him home.

Tony slept for a long time. He woke up when Gibbs brought him a coffee. "Feel better?"

"Yes. I better phone Rose and tell her."

"Dad was on the phone earlier, he wants to invite all the family to your adoption party.

"Adoption party?"

"He's got it all planned. He just needs a date."

Tony smiled. "As soon as we can."

"Sure?"

"I've never been more sure about something in my life."

"I'll phone the lawyer and gat a date for you to sign the papers and then you can tell Rose the date of the party. I hope the convent will let her come to it."

"So do I. I want as many of my family there as can make it, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy and even Ziva. I want them all to know I'm your son."

Gibbs pulled him into his arms. "I want them all there as well. I want them to know how proud I am of you. This is the start of a new part of your life Tony Gibbs.

The End


End file.
